A Vampire's Wish
by aooeepharrharr
Summary: Chapter 1. Zero's longing changed his views about Yuki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Vampire's Wish

By: Saithe

The time has come… the time to divulge the unchained truth to her. He can't take it any longer, he must… She's always there for him for the last four years and somehow a bond between them bloomed. This bond grew deeper that it broke the wall that keeps his longings. He yearns for her everyday…

Every hour…

Every minute…

Every second…

When the time has come, he became berserk of who he is now. He caught her by surprise and drank her blood from her flawless neck. She withdrew herself as soon as she realize on what is going on. Her face, scared and confuse…

Why…?

How…?

When…?

The questions he conjecture in her head. Her blood… its so different that it just made him want more. He tried to control himself by avoiding her, but she cant bare with it when he keeps things to himself and unlock his pathway to the darkness in his heart. She'd rather have him as a vampire rather than him… gone… the second time came… she doesn't care anymore… She'll do whatever it takes to keep him by her side. She let him drink her blood. Is she too selfish not thinking what he wants? Does he ask for her help? Maybe yes… maybe no… Why is she doing this? She doesn't know. He took it anyway; he pressed his fangs on her neck once more and drank her sweet blood. Maybe he's the selfish one for letting his body do whatever it wants and letting it dominate over his mind. He lets her worry too much, always thinking of him and other people's troubles. Why can she just think of her self? But maybe, that's just the way she is, that's just Yuki. Maybe he loves her for that. Loves her as a girl maybe more than a sister.


	2. Chapter 2

There wasn't suppose to be a Chapter II but friends requested it so I'm gladly present Chapter II.

Chapter II

A Vampires' Desire

Cold dreamy night hunt his very soul followed by painful events. All were deserted, all were forgotten, all just became past. It's all because of her.

She had come to accept him of who he is now. Nothing more important other than hi existence. She's content. She's happy… though… is she satisfied?

A soft knock from his door rang his ears. He looked confuse, he's not expecting a company this late at night. Who could it be? Before meeting his unexpected visitor he neatly place his weapon, shining magnificently under his pillows. This is non other than the Bloody Rose. Another knock shot his ears. This time he calmly stroll forward to his door. It was Yuki

"Hey, um… sorry to bother you really late but I'm studying and I need your help with this." She said as she pointed her fingers to a piece of paper. Oh god, does she look gorgeous tonight or what? Her innocent face capture's Zero's mind. Her dress… Why is she wearing a dress like that? Is that her night dress? Red strap on her shoulder and a thin cloth waves from her chest down above her knees. Somehow it gave Zero a chill.

"So… substituting?" He asked hiding his blush as she stare at her with hi same boring eyes. Yuki nodded behind the paper. Zero find her beautiful with her shyness, he looked away to cover his blush. "Come in" he said opening his door widely for Yuki.

She hesitated to go forward. Will her modesty prevent her? She went in anyway. Her feet dragging her forward with a slow pace then stop when Zero's room is completely visible. She heard the door closed behind her and sense Zero's body drawing nearer.

So the night was so calm, as Zero explain how to solve the problems he would notice her staring at him instead of the job she asked him to do. What is this? Is she listening to or what? He looked at her and their eyes met. Her eyes are so beautiful and captivating. Her lips… they are rosy red. He swallowed. Oh give it a break! He want to be uncontrolled and attack her. Locking those lips on his. He want to taste them so badly. There it is, it moved. Yuki looked away.

"Zero… I-I-I think I'll be going. I still have to work on two more subjects. Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry also for bothering you."

Yuki stood up and walk toward the door then open it half way.

"Goodnight." She whispered, enough for Zero to hear. There she left. The door shut closed. She left him… all speechless and unsatisfied.

"Damn!" Zero cursed falling back on his bed with his arms locked on his eyes. "Why do I have to feel this way to her?"


End file.
